


dynastic succession

by Ashling



Series: all kept incomplete [6]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, M/M, when I say drabble I mean exactly 100 words dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling
Summary: of course he does





	dynastic succession

Alfie was betraying him. That was the boring part. Alfie was dying. That was nothing new. Tommy let his eyes wander over the big desk as the monologuing washed over him in a colorful slew of words. Papers everywhere, just like Tommy’s, demanding time. Rum, of course. And there, at the very corner of his desk: black and white, a dark-eyed little boy with his father’s rakish, stubborn expression. That was new.

“You understand now?” Alfie was saying. He looked at Tommy with those shrewd green eyes. Unexpectedly, Tommy had a lump in his throat. 

“Yeah,” Alfie said. “You understand.”


End file.
